


Stay or Raise

by wellthatsood



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatsood/pseuds/wellthatsood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AR likes looking, and Charlie likes being looked at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay or Raise

Charlie never thought he’d enjoy being watched so much.   

He knows the other’s eyes are on him, no matter where he stands. Charlie likes to smoke by the window on the opposite side of the table; he feels AR’s eyes flicking from his hand to his student. Charlie breathes nicotine deeply, lips puckered, smirking because he’s at least as interesting as AR’s poker game—and AR is confident about his odds where both are concerned.  

He likes knowing he’s worth as much to AR as the chips in the center of the table. He likes being so costly—as valuable as the silk around his neck, as the tailored cut of his suit, as the polished leather of his shoes. AR looks at him, and Charlie feels expensive.  

But sometimes, AR gets tired of watching.  

“Charlie…”  

It’s a command and a plea, all at once, in a tone so soft it might have been whispered into his ear.  

He comes to him; he takes his time, walking slowly, knowing AR is holding his breath in anticipation. Charlie trails his fingers against the back of the chair, against the back of his mentor, and squats by his side.  

AR will put his hand on Charlie’s shoulder, or brush his neck with a gesture, and Charlie purrs like he’s hungry for more—but AR never gives in easily.  

Charlie waits by his side. Even AR can’t play forever. 


End file.
